Equestria Girls (Film)
My Little Pony – Equestria Girls ist der erste Film und die Eröffnung des My Little Pony Ablegers Equestria Girls. Prinzessin Twilights Krone, das Element der Magie, wird von Sunset Shimmer gestohlen. Um sie zurück zu bekommen muss Twilight ihr folgen und in eine völlig neue Welt gehen. Inhalt Zweifel Die Mane 6 reisen zu Twilights erstem großen Auftritt als Prinzessin, seit ihrer Krönung (Siehe: Prinzessin Twilight) ins Kristall-Königreich. Twilight ist mächtig aufgeregt und nervös. Die Freundinnen sprechen ihr Mut zu, da merkt Rarity das Twilght ihre Krone nicht trägt. Die ist im Koffer bei Spike. Twilight hat noch Hemmungen sie jeden Tag zu tragen. Davon abgesehen hat sie noch Schwierigkeiten mit ihren brandneuen Flügel umzugehen. Rarity meint das Twilight sich als Prinzessin daran gewöhnen muss. Sie würde ja am liebsten immer mit einer Krone rum laufen. Kurz darauf kommen die Freunde zur Begrüßung in den Thronsaal wo sie schon von den anderen Prinzessinnen nebst Ehrengarde erwartet werden. Ganz verwundert von dem Tamtam stößt Twilight mit einer der Wachen zusammen. Die pflichtbewusst ihre Ankunft verkündet. Zwar gibt es viel zu besprechen, aber Celestia hält es für das beste wen sich alle ausruhen. Auf ihrem Zimmer merkt Spike das Twilight etwas drückt. Sie macht sich Sorgen das man ihr plötzlich ein eigenes Königreich anvertraut wie Cadance. Sie zweifelt an sich ob sie eine gute Regentin abgäbe. Spike meint das sie es wäre. Aber jetzt ist Schlafenszeit. Leider spielen da Twilights Flügel nicht ganz mit. Das Portal In der Nach schleicht eine verhüllte Gestalt in den Kristallpalast und in das Zimmer der schlafenden Twilight. Dort tauscht sie Twilights Krone, gegen eine Attrappe aus. Aber auf dem Rausweg stolpert der Dieb über Spike. thumb|250px|Sunset Shimmer stiehlt die Krone Vom Krach geweckt entdeckt Twilight den Diebstahl und versucht ihre Krone zurück zu bekommen. Dabei schlägt sie so Alarm das der ganze Palast aufwacht. Twilight versucht dem Dieb den Weg zu versperren. Doch der teleportiert sich einfach an ihr vorbei und Twilight bekommt den Mantel ab. So stell sich raus das der Dieb eine Einhornstute ist die nun weiter flüchtet. Die Diebin will zu einem Spiegel aber da erwischt Twilight sie und nur die Krone fliegt durch den Spiegel der ein Portal ist. Mit einem Blitzlicht kann die Diebin ihre Verfolger lange genug lahmlegen um sich zum Spiegel zu teleportieren und durch zu springen. Die Freunde bleiben Ratlos zurück. Nach dem man die anderen Prinzessinnen über den Diebstahl in Bilde gesetzt hat erklärt Celestia das es sich bei der Diebin um Sunset Shimmer handelt, die einst ihre Schülerin vor Twilight war. Weil sie nicht schnell genug bekam was sie wollte, wurde sie Gemein und unehrlich. Celestia versuchte ihr zu helfen doch Sunset wollte nicht und ging ihre eigenen Weg. Die Prinzessin vermutet das die Attrappe die Sunset anstelle der Krone da lies Twilight wohl solange täuschen sollte bis es zu spät wäre. Nur Versteht Twilight noch nicht, wohin Sunset verschwunden ist. Leider weiß Celestia nichts über den den Zielort. Die Prinzessinnen führen die Mane 6 zurück zu dem Spiegel. Luna erklärt dass es sich bei dem Spiegel um ein Portal in eine andere Welt handelt, welches sich alle 30 Monde öffnet. Das Portal stand früher im Thronsaal von Canterlot. Aber nun wurde er ins Kristall-Königreich gebracht damit Cadance ihn besser im Auge behalten kann. Celestia erzählt das sie immer gehofft hat das Sunset eines Tages durch den Spiegel zurück kehren würde, was sie sich aber anderes vorgestellt hatte. Cadance erklärt das Twilight durch den Spiegel in die andere Welt reisen und ihre Krone zurückholen muss. Da die Elemente der Harmonie ohne diese keinen kraft haben und Equestria somit das wichtigste Verteidigungsmittel fehlt. Luna merkt an das die Krone nicht an den Ort gehört den Sunset als ihr Zuhause bezeichnet, zweifellos wird sie mit der Krone großes Leid verursachen. Die Freunde wollen schon gemeinsam aufbrechen. Doch hat Celestia schlechte Nachrichten. Wen sie alle gehen würde das die Balance der anderen Welt beeinträchtigen und ein Ungleichgewicht würde verhindern das sie die Krone bekommen. Diesen Auftrag muss Twilight alleine erfüllen. Außerdem drängt die Zeit wie Luna anmerkt. Den wen der Mond am Dritten Tag den höchsten Punkt erreicht wird sich das Portal schließen und Twilight säße für dreißig Monde fest. Schweren Herzens geht Twilight durch den Spiegel. Doch Spike kann sie nicht alleine lassen und stürmt hinter her. Ein ganz neuer Mensch Die beiden finden sich in der fremden Welt wieder und müssen feststellen das sie bei der Reise verändert wurden. Spike ist jetzt ein Hund und Twilight ein Mensch im Teenageralter, womit sie gar nicht zurecht kommt. Also will sie ihre Krone schnellst möglich finden und verschwinden. Anfangen will Twilight in dem Schloss vor ihnen. Wie gewohnt nimmt sie Spike auf den Rücken und galoppiert los. Da macht Spike sie auf einen Hundebesitzer aufmerksam der nicht schlecht staunt als er sie bemerkt. Schnell wechselt man die Plätze. Doch der aufrechte Gang sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber der richtige Schocker kommt an der Haupttür als Twilight beim versuch sie magisch zu öffnen merkt das ihre Magie nicht funktioniert. Für Spike nicht weiter verwunderlich da ihr Horn fehlt. Also macht er ihr auf. Im Inneren geht plötzlich eine Pausenglock los und die Flure füllen sich mit Menschen. Es sind Schüler den das ganze Gebäude ist eine Schule. Twilight geht im Getümmel unter und arbeitet sich aus der Menge heraus, als sie mit einem Jungen zusammenstößt. Er fragt ob alles in Ordnung sei und hilft ihr hoch. Sie nickt bejahend und er geht seiner Wege. Spike kommt langsam der verdacht dass das hier gar kein Schloss ist. Die seltsame Welt Twilight und Spike streifen durch die Schule und sehen allerlei mit dem sie nichts anfangen können und ein paar Dinge die vertraut erscheinen. Fluttershy Auf ihrem Streifzug hört Twilight eine ängstliche Stimme und entdecken Sunset die gerade ein Mädchen, dass Ähnlichkeiten mit Fluttershy hat zur Schnecke macht. weil diese die Krone fand und bei Direktorin Celestia abgab. Twilight schreitet ein und erkennt Sunset in ihrer Menschengestalt nicht. Sunset ihrer Seits Twilight auch nicht, denkt sie wäre eine Neue, macht ihr klar das sie mit jedem reden Kann wie sie will, verschreckt noch jemanden und verzieht sich. Fluttershy ist völlig baff das es jemand wagt Sunset Shimmer die Stirn zu bieten. Twilight ist wiederum ganz verwundert dass das Sunset war. Da fällt Fluttershy auf das sie Twilight noch nie gesehen hat und fragt sich ob sie von einer anderen Schule kommt. Das bejaht Twilight lieber schnell. Jetzt kommen die beiden dazu sich vorzustellen. Doch wie ihr Gegenstück in Equestria ist auch diese Fluttershy sehr schüchtern, sodass Twilight Probleme hat sie zu verstehen. Sie vergisst allerdings alle Hemmungen, als sie Spike erblickt. Jetzt wo das Eis gebrochen ist bringt Twilight das Gespräch auf die Krone wegen der sich Sunset aufgeregt hat. Fluttershy erzählt das sie heute Morgen vor der Statue, in der das Portal liegt, Flugblätter fürs Tierheim verteilt hat, wie jeden Mittwoch. Jedoch schenkte ihr niemand Beachtung. Völlig niedergeschlagen sackte sie zusammen und wollte nur noch weinen. Da ist ihr die Krone aus dem Portal an den Kopf gedonnert. Sie hat aber keine Ahnung wo die herkam. Da sie aber auch nicht wollte das sie beschädigt wird hat sie sie zu Direktorin Celestia gebracht. So was wie die örtliche Herrscherin. Zusammen mit Vizedirektorin Luna. Die jetzt Wahrscheinlich in ihrem Büro ist. Sofort machen sich Twilight und Spike auf den Weg. Aber Fluttershy hat noch einen wichtigen Rat wegen Spike. Tiere sind auf dem Schulgelände nicht gestattet also sollte sie ihn besser im Rucksack verstecken, wie sie es mit ihren Tierfreunden macht. Da ruft die Glocke zur nächsten Stunde. Geteilte Lager thumb|left|250px|Direktorin Celestia Als Zeichen der Ehrerbietung betritt Twilight das Büro von Direktorin Celestia mit gesenktem Haupt, was diese nicht mitbekommt das sie gerade die Nase in einer Schüler-Akte hat. Twilight stellt sich als neue Schülerin vor und erkundigt sich nach der Krone die Fluttershy abgegeben hat. Celestia erzählt ihr das die Krone sich in Obhut von Vizedirektorin Luna befindet und kommt auf den Gedanken das Twilight sich zur Prinzesinnenwahl für den Herbstball anmelden wollte. Bevor Twiligth die wahren Umstände erklären kann überwiegt ihr Interesse zur „Prinzesinnenwahl beim Herbstball“. Das Herbstfest der Canterlot High wie die Direktorin erzählt. Worin Twilight Parallelen zur Großen Galopp Gala sieht. Ein besonderes Fest an ihrer Alten Schule wie sie schnell erklärt. Dort gab es zwar auch eine Prinzessin, die war aber nicht wirklich eine Schülerin. Celestia erzählt das hier die Schüler einen Mitschülerin zur Ballprinzessin wählen die dann auf dem Fest gekrönt wird. Dabei fällt Twilights Blick auf ein paar Fotos die zeigen das Sunset die letzten drei mal zur Prinzessin gewählt wurde und es ihr mächtig zu Kopf stieg. Twilight beschlichst sich zur Wahl zustellen wo zu sie sich ans Planungskomitee wenden soll, wie ihr Celestia erklärt. Auf dem Weg möchte Spike aber wissen wieso Twilight ihre Krone nicht zurück verlangt hat. Wollte sie ja eigentlich jedoch soll er sich mal vorstellen wie jemand in Equestria auftaucht und behauptet er kommt von einem Ort voll fleischiger zweibeiniger Kreaturen. Man würde den doch für verrückt halten. Punkt für Twilight, also muss sie Prinzessin des Canterlot High Herbstballs werden. Aber sie hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie sie das werden soll. Da klingelt es zu Pause und prompt sind die Flure voll. Auf der Suche nach Hilfe wendet sich Twilight in der Cafeteria an Fluttershy. Doch als sie erwähnt Herbstball Prinzessin werden zu wollen fällt Fluttershy vor Schreck ihr Obstsalat aus der Hand. Genau auf Twilights Bluse. Sofort versucht Fluttershy das Malör zu beseitigen. Sie erklärt sich damit das Sunset Shimmer Herbstball Prinzessin werden will. Wen die sich was in den Kopf setzt kriegt sie es auch und sie macht jedem das Leben zur Hölle der ihr im Weg steht. Da kann sie ruhig mal das Mädchen fragen das beim Frühlingsfest ebenfalls Prinzessin werden wollte. Doch Twilight lässt sich nicht beirren. Aus Fluttershys Sicht könnte es aber daran scheitern das Twilight alle Schüler davon überzeugen müsste sie statt Sunset zu wählen. Was dadurch erschwert wird das die Schülerschaft sich in diverse Interessengruppen teilt. Sportler, Modefreaks, Schauspieler, Öko-Kids, Nerds und Rocker. Als Twilight sich darüber wundert warum alle getrennt sind erzählt Fluttershy das an der CHS jeder zu einer eigenen Clique gehört. Das einzige was sie gemein haben ist das Sunset diese Schule bis zu ihrem letzten Tag hier beherrschen wird. Twilight beschließt dagegen was zu unternehmen worauf sie nach Ponymanier in ihren Apfel beißt. Als sie merkt wie Fluttershy sich darüber wundert fragt sie schnell wo sie die Leiterin des Planungskomitees findet. Pinkie Pie und Applejack thumb|250px|Pinkie Pie Wenig später schaut Twilight in der Turnhalle, die für den Ball dekoriert wird, rein. Wo sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung auf Pinkie Pie trifft. Die es ihrerseits überrascht ist das Twilight ihren Namen kennt und denkt schon sie kann hell sehen. Was Twilight nicht kann. Als sie erwähnt des Fluttershy ihr den Tipp gab hier zu suchen. Doch als sie diesen Namen hört warnt Pinkie das Fluttershy ziemlich fies werden kann. Was zu Twilights Schreck andeutet das die beiden hier keine Freunde sind. Aber das lässt Pinkie links liegen und kommt auf die Wahlliste zu sprechen. Wofür Twilight spät dran ist, den der Ball ist schon Übermorgen. Was daran liegt das Twilight noch neu hier ist. Das dachte sich Pinkie schon weil sie sie nicht kennt. Obwohl bei genauerer Betrachtung fragt sich Pinkie ob Twilight einen Zwillingsschwester hat die ihr bis zum Hund gleicht. Was Twilight nicht sagen kann. Jetzt zieht Pinki die Liste aus ihrer Frisur und reicht Twilight einen Stift dazu. Den sie nach Ponymanier mit dem Mund nimmt. Was Pinkie nicht weiter stört. Da fällt Twilight ein es mit ihren neuen Händen zu tun schafft es unter mühe ihren Namen zuschreiben. Was Pinkie mal eine schlechte Handschrift nennt, als hätte Twilight noch nie einen Stift gehalten. thumb|left|250px|Applejack Doch ehe sie darüber sprechen können wir die Apfelschorle für den Ball geliefert. Von Applejack zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Big McIntosh. Da entdeckt Applejack Twilight und erkennt sie als die neue die Sunset heute morgen die Stirn geboten hat. Als Applejack sich zur Erfrischung eine Schorle gönnt, erzählt ihr Pinkie das Twilight gegen Sunset zur Wahl antreten will. Kaum ist die Schorle vor Schreck raus geprustet, muss Applejack davon abraten, mit ein Paar Ballons demonstriert sie das Sunset zwar nett tut aber dann ihren Stachel zeigt, Was Ballons nicht gut bekommt. Laut Applejack gibt es nur ein Mädchen an der Schule dem man noch weniger trauen kann: Rainbow Dash. Der Captain von so gut wie jedem Sportteam der Canterlot High, wie Pinkie erklärt. Für Applejack ist sie auch der Captain des Versprechen-nicht-haltens. Twilight dankt Applejack für die Ratschläger doch bleibt sie dabei das mit der Wahl durch zu ziehen. Da fällt Applejack auf das Twilight ihren Namen nicht kennen sollte. Twilight versucht es mit das der schon erwähnt wurde zu erklären und macht sich aus dem Staub. Kaum ist sie weg erzählt Pinkie Applejack das Twilight ein Geheimnis hat. Sie kann hellsehen. Da taucht Sunset Shimmer mit ihren Handlangern Snips und Snails auf. Die sich für ihre „Krönung“ etwas weit besseres Vorgestellt hat. Da wirft ihr Applejack an den Kopf dass es diesmal nicht so unwahrscheinlich ist das sie nicht zur Prinzessin gewählt wird. Dem hält Sunset gegen das Landeier ja nicht so helle seien weswegen die anderen furchtbare dinge über sie erzählen. Sher zu Applejacks Unmut. Für Sunset steht fest das sie gekrönt wird weil es keine Konkurrenz gibt. Doch da hat sie sich geirrt wie Pinkie mit der Kandidatenliste zeigt. Als Sunset den Namen Twilight Sparkle liest macht sie sich Wutentbrannt auf die Suche. Applejack und Pinkie spielt sie aber vor, sich auf einen Fairen Wettkampf zu freuen. Duell im Schatten Auf ihrem Weg verschlägt es Twilight in eine schlecht beleuchteten Sackgasse wo sie von Sunset gefunden wird. Die sich wunder sie nicht eher erkannt zu haben. Sie hätte es sich ja denken könne das Celestia ihre beste Schülerin schickt um die Krone zu holen. Twilight stellt klar das es ihre Krone ist. Aber das stellt für Sunset nur einen kleinen Rückschlag da. Den während Twilight sich in dieser Welt nicht auskennt beherrscht Sunset quasi die Schule Womit sich Twilight die Frage stellt wozu Sunset die Krone überhaupt braucht. Das konter Sunset mit einer Quizfrage: Was Passiert wen man ein Element der Harmonie in einen andere Welt bringt. Twilight weiß es nicht. Worüber sich Sunset richtig lustig macht und meint das Celestia wohl keinen besseren Ersatz finden konnte nach dem sie beschlossen hat Equestria zu verlassen. Da meldet sich Spike mit Knurrren um Twilight zu Schützen. Dazu meint Sunset nur das Twilight besser auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Soll natürlich keine Drohung sein aber wen sie nicht aufpassen erfährt jeder noch das sie nicht hier her gehören. Nun geht Sunset, sicher das Twilight nie Herbstball-Prinzessin wird. Wo sie ja nicht mal weiß wie man sich hier verhält. Gleich darauf findet Sunset Snips und Snails die sich in Luftschlangen Verwickelt habe. Sie erteilt ihren Handlanger den Auftrag Twilight nach zu spionieren und ihr etwas zu bringen das gegen sie nützliche ist. Wie beim letzten mal als ein Mädchen dachte gegen Sunset antreten zu können. Nun denkt Sunset laut darüber nach das wen die Macht der Krone erst mal ihr gehört, wird es Twilight leid tun je einen Huf in diese Welt gesetzt zu haben. Obwohl in Equestria wäre es auch nicht sicherer. Da merkt sie das ihre Handlanger noch da sind und mit gehört haben und schickt sie stink sauer los. Nachforschungen Inzwischen hat Twilight Hunger bekommen und steht ratlos vor einem Snack Automaten. Gerade als sie ihn treten will erscheint Trixie die sich mit Links und etwas Tam Tam, Erdnussbutterkräcker zieht. Twilight gestehen ein das Sunset recht hatte und sie sich hier einfach nicht auskennt. Wen sie die Wahl gewinne will müssen sie Nachforschungen anstellen. Und da sie hier in einer Schule sind heißt das es gibt natürlich auch eine Bibliothek. Mit frischen Mut macht sie sich ans Werk. Dicht gefolgt von Snips und Snails die ihre Smartphones bereit haben. Nach dem Miss Cheerilee Twilight in die grundlegende Nutzung eines Computers eingewiesen hat. Wird ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Schönheitsfleckenklub erregt. thumb|left|250px|Der Schönheitsfleckenclub Der sich mit Zusatzboxen lautstark sein neues Musikvideo ansieht und checkt wie viele Klicks es bekommen hat. Cheerilee beschlagnahmt die Boxen und macht klar das die Schulcomputer nur für Recherchezwecke da sind. Für Apple Bloom geht das schon in Ordnung, den einige der Kommentare zu dem Video sind schrecklich. Doch der Kommentar „Das lustigste was ich je sah“ bringt das Trio auf eine Idee und sie stürmen davon. Twilight widmet sich weiter ihren Recherchen wobei sie völlig unbemerkt von Snips und Snails beobachtet wird. Die Filmen wie Twilight versucht die Computertastatur mit Fäusten zu bedienen, auf Ponyart runter gefallene Bücher einzusammeln und von einem Fotokopierer geblendet wird. Schließlich ist es Abend geworden und die Bibliothek schließt. Twilight hat inzwischen unzählige Bücher verschlungen da fällt ihr das sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht hat wo sie heute schlafen sollen. Zum Glück ist ihr Spike da einen Schritt voraus. Er hat in einem abgelegenen Teil der Bibliothek aus Büchern ein Bett gebaut, das für heute reichen wird. Twilight wiederum hat bei ihren Nachforschungen Jahrbücher entdeckt. Darin wird festgehalten was im Schuljahr so passiert. In einem davon hat sie ein altes Foto von Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash und vermutlich Rarity gefunden. Interessant daran findet Twilight das es so aussieht als wären die Mädchen befreundet. Aber sie verhalten sich nicht so. Twilight schwant das da Sunset die Finger im Spiel hat. Spike vermutete das sie Twilights Krone haben will weil sie noch was Schlimmeres vorhat. Um sie aufzuhalten steht für Spike fest das Twilight hier Freunde ffinden muss und nicht nachdenken warum die Mädchen keine mehr sind. Auch wen sie sie an ihre Ponyville Freundinnen erinnern. Twilight gibt ihm recht das es um wichtigeres geht. Rarity Am nächsten Morgen erinnert Direktorin Celestia bei den Durchsagen daran das man heute die Stimmzettel für die Prinzessinnenwahl abholen kann und diese spätestens morgen eingereicht werden müssen. Twilight hat sich inzwischen einen Plan ausgedacht wie sie die Schüler von sich überzeugen will. Dazu will sie sich vorstellen, dabei Dinge einstreuen die sie über diese Welt gelernt hat und so zeigen wie gut sie hier her gehört. So oder so muss sie einen guten Eindruck machen. Als sie jedoch auf den Gang hinaus tritt wird sich von allgemeinem Gekicher über sie begrüßt. thumb|250px|Rarity Gerade als Twilight sich zu wundern was los ist, wird sie von jemanden in einen Raum gezogen. Es ist Rarity die schnell Maß nimmt und Twilight in ein Outfit steckt in dem sie angeblich niemand erkennen kann. Jetzt bräuchte es noch was für Spike der gutes Kaninchen abgeben könnte. Da schaut Applejack rein und erkannt Twilight auf Anhieb. Sie hat schon überall nach ihr gesucht. Genau wie Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie. Letzterer gefällt Twilights neues Outfit. Darauf stichelt Rarity das sie sich zwar auskennt aber es Pinkie ja nicht interessiert. Als Twilight sich darüber wundert deuten gewisse Anzeichen diese Thema lieber nicht anzuschneiden. Also fragt sie warum man nach ihr gesucht hat. Dazu zeigt Pinkie auf ihrem Leptop ein Video über Twilight das seit kurzem im Netz ist. Erstellt aus Snips und Snails Aufnahmen von Gestern, nur gedreht um sie lächerlich zu machen. Mit dieser PR-Katastrophe kann Twilight es vergessen gewählt zu werden. Doch Fluttershy hält nach wie vor zu ihr. Dass sie ihr gegen Sunset geholfen hat, hat sie schwer beeindruckt. Pinkie bietet auch ihre Hilfe an, da rät Fluttershy Twilight diese nicht anzunehmen weil Pinkie nie etwas ernst meint. Eh man sich versieht stecken Fluttershy, Pinki und Rarity in einem heftigen Streit, vor dem sich Spike lieber im Rucksack versteckt. Als Applejack zur ruhe ruft, erinnert Rarity sie an die Sache mit Rainbow Dash. Applejack erklärt das Rainbow versprochen hat mit dem Softballteam bei ihrem Kuchenbasar aufzutreten. Was Applejack allen erzählt hat. Aber dann kam keiner und sie stand wie eine Lügnerin da. Das ist was ganz Anderes, was die anderen nicht so sehen. Weiter geht der Streit bis Twilight der Kragen platzt. Sie möchte ihnen etwas zeigen. Das alte Jahrbuchfoto auf dem sie alle befreundet sind. Die Mädchen könne sich noch gut an das Anfängerfest erinnern, wo das Bild gemacht wurde. Für Twilight ist klar das irgendwas geschehen ist und glaubt das Sunset was damit zu tun hat. Das klingt zwar nach einer guten Theori doch wieder sprechen die Mädchen. Den Sunset war es nicht die Fluttershys Sammelaktion fürs Tierheim ruiniert und Feuerwerk gezündet hat. Das geht auf Pinkies Konto. Die sich empört rechtfertigt eine Nachricht bekommen zu haben das aus der Sammelaktion eine Riesenparty wird. Aber so einen Nachricht hat Fluttershy nie geschrieben. Das bringt Rarity ins grübeln wer ihr die ganzen E-Mails geschickt hat. Immer wen sie zusagt bei einer Schulfeier die Dekoration zu übernehmen, bekommt sie eine Mail von Pinkie das sie mit vielen Helfern kommt und dann hat sie doch alles selbst gemacht. Nur hat Pinkie nie Mails geschickt. Applejack dämmert das so was wohl auch mit ihr und Rainbow Dash passiert ist. Auf nachfrage gesteht Applejack nie mit Rainbow geredet zu haben. Twilight findet das es zeit ist es wieder zu tun. Rainbow Dash thumb|left|250px|Rainbow Dash ist auf dem Rasen unschlagbar. Wenig später hat man Rainbow auf dem Sportplatz aufgesucht und Applejack spricht sich mit ihr aus. Sie versöhnen sich. Wie sich raus stellt hat jemand, und sie können sich alle denken wer es war, Rainbow gesagt das der Kuchenbasar verschoben wurde. Rainbow war mit dem Sofftball Team da und dachte man hätte ihr nicht abgesagt. Nun wendet sich Rainbow an Twilight, sie wäre zu gerne dabei wen Sunset von ihrem Thron gestoßen wird und würde sie unterstützen. Aber dafür muss sie sich erst in einem kleinen Spiel beweisen. Ein Fußball-Match, Twilight gegen Rainbow. Wer zuerst fünf Tore hat gewinnt. Ihr erstes schießt Rainbow schon mal. Wie zu erwarten ist Sportskanone Rainbow, dem schlauen Kopf Twilight am Ball Turmhoch überlegen und hat nach ein paar Minuten Fünf zu Null gewonnen. Twilight liegt nach Luft schnappend am Boden. Zu ihrer Verwunderung will Rainbow ihr helfen, obwohl Twilight ja verloren hat. Rainbow erklärt das sie nicht irgendjemanden helfen will Sunset eins aus zu wischen. Für sie muss die Prinzessin des Herbstballs jemand mit Herz und Entschlossenheit sein und das hat Twilight beides unter Beweis gestellt. Unbemerkt von ihnen haben Sunset sowie Snips und Snails alles auf dem Platz beobachtet und gefilmt. Sie hat auch schon einen Plan. Los Wondercolts Zur Lagebesprechung haben sich die Freundinnen ins hiesige Nascheckchen begeben. Wo Twilight versucht extra Haferflocken für ihren Shake zu ordern. Als sich Cup Cake darüber wundert streicht Twilight die Flocken und nimmt den Shake so. Nur um gleich darauf wieder in Flash Sentery zu laufen. Die Sauerei ist vorprogrammiert, zum Glück nimmt er es mit Humor. Beim versuch aufzuräumen funkt es kräftig, was den anderen nicht entgeht und Rarity veranlasst Twilight zu raten besser die Finger von Sunset Shimmers Ex-Freund zu lassen, wer weiß schon wie sie das finden wird. Als Twilight es nicht fassen kann das Flash Sunsets Ex ist, erzählt Fluttershy das er vor ein paar Wochen mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. Es ist unglaublich das sie sich noch nicht an ihm gerächt hat. Twilight vermutet das Sunset darauf wartet die macht zu haben ihm etwas richtig böses anzutun. Jetzt erinnert Applejack daran das der Herbstball schon Morgen ist und sie noch keinen Plan haben wie sie genug stimmen für Twilight zusammen bekommen sollen. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das die Leute Twilight bisher nur aus Sunsets Video kennen. Ergo muss man den Wählern zeigen das Twilight nicht so ist. Dazu hat Rarity eine Idee und das gleich so laut das es der ganze Laden hört. Raritys Plan ist das sie alle Morgen ein Zeichen der Zusammengehörigkeit tragen werden und holt dazu Haarreifen mit Ponyohren und Pferdeschweife zum Umbinden aus ihrer Tasche. Als Fanartikel zu den Canterlot Wondercolts, die Dinger waren im ersten Schuljahr sehr beliebt und erhöhen das Gemeinschaftsgefühl. Was allerdings schon eine Weile her ist. Rarity findet das sie zwar alle sehr verschieden aber im Herzen Canterlot Wunderfohlen sind. Sunset hat sie entzweit und Twilight wieder zusammen gebracht. Was jeder an der Schule erfahren muss. Es sind alle dabei. Die Vereinigung der Cliquen thumb|250px|Vinyl Scratch (DJ-Pon3) Am nächsten Tag in der Schulkantine haben die Mädchen Wondercolts Pulover an setzten die Ohren auf und starten eine Riesenmusiknummer über Freundschaft und Einigkeit die alle mitreist. Es gibt sogar Ohren und Schweife für alle. thumb|left|300px|Cafeteria Lied Durch die Glastür der Kantine sieht Sunset das Geschähen und muss diese Schlapper erst mal verdauen. Selbst ihre Handlager haben sich anstecken lassen. Aber sie hat noch ein Ass im Ärmel und schickt die zwei los was zu erledigen. Enthüllungen Auch nach der Pause tragen alle die Ohren und die Schweife, Raritys Plan scheint aufzugehen. Wehre da nicht Sunsets breites Grinsen, die nun an die Tür von Vizedirektorin Luna klopft. Etwas furchtbares ist passiert. In der Turnhalle wurde die gesamte Dekoration zerstört. Sunset Shimmer, die das Unschuldslamm mimt, macht Twilight für die Tat verantwortlich und gibt Vizedirektorin Luna eine Akte mit "Beweisen". Zufällig hat Flash Sentry die beiden beobachtet. Twilight wird von Vizedirektorin Luna in ihrem abgedunkeltes Büro zur Rede gestellt. Die Beweise in Form von Fotos, auf welchen Twilight die Dekoration zerstört sind für Luna eindeutig. Es ist ja wohl klar da die Schule niemanden der so etwas tut, als Kandidaten für Prinzessinnenwahl zulässt. Twilight sieht schon allles verloren, da klopft es an der Tür. Es ist Flash der was im Mülleimer der Bibliothek gefunden hat. Ein zerschnittenes Foto von Twilight auf dem Fußballplatz und die Fälschung, auf der Twilight in der selben Pose in der Turnhalle steht gefunden. Was beweist das die Belastungsfotos Fälschungen sind. Damit ist Twilight aus dem Schneider und darf sich weiter bewerben. Vor Dankbarkeit fällt Twilight Flash um den Hals. Für ihn keine große Sache, sonst wäre er Kein Wondercolt. Da hat Luna neue schlechte Nachrichten. Der Schaden in der Turnhalle scheint so groß das sie den Ball wohl um einen Tag verschieben müssen, was sie nun ihrer Schwester mitteilen muss. Nun nutzt Flash die Gelegenheit Twilight zum Ball Morgen Abend einzuladen. Twilight will schon annehmen da wird ihr klar was die Verschiebung bedeutet und lässt ihn mit einer menge Neins stehen. thumb|250px|Nur so ein Gefühl … Wenig später rast Twilight in Raritys Boutique und direkt in eine Umkleidekabine. Die Lage ist verfahren, Den heute schließt sich das Portal nach Equestria und wen Twilight bis dahin nicht ihre Krone hat, sitzt sie für dreißig Monde fest. Somit steht sie vor der Frage: Was nun? Spike beschließt ihren neuen Freundinnen die Wahrheit zu sagen und was auf dem Spiel steht. Zusammen werden sie einen Lösung finden. Nur hat Twilight bedanken wen es nicht so ist und sie herausfinden das sie eine ganz andere ist. Spike macht klar das sich diese Mädchen mit Twilight angefreundet haben weil sie in ihr Herz sehen konnten und ist sich sicher das sie ihre Meinung schon nicht ändern wen sie raus finden das Twilight eine Ponyprinzessin ist. Twilight ist froh das Spike ihr gefolgt ist. Nun fast sich ein Herz und stellt sich den Mädchen. Sie hat schlechte Nachrichten: Der Herbstball findet heute nicht statt. Er wurde auf Morgen verschoben weil Sunset Pinkies ganze Deko zerstören lies. Aber der Herbstball muss auf jeden Fall heute stattfinden. Und da wäre noch eine Kleinigkeit. Da platz Pinkie mit einer schnellen Zusammenfassung der Hintergrundgeschichte raus. Twilight und Spike sind Baff. Als Rainbow Dash sarkastisch bemerkt, dass das garantiert nicht die Erklärung ist entgegnet ihr Spike, dass Pinkie voll ins schwarze getroffen hat. Was die Menschen verblüfft, erst recht das er eigentlich ein Drache ist. Als Twilight fragt, wie Pinkie darauf kommen konnte entgegnet sie nur, dass es bloß so ein Gefühl wäre. Nach dem sie es Verdaut haben haben die Mädchen viele Fragen an die beiden. Spike wusste ja dass sie sie nicht hängen lassen. Die Zusammenkunft Wenig später begutachten man das Chaos in der Turnhalle. Das rechtzeitig Aufzuräumen erscheint ihnen aussichtslos. Doch Twilight meint das sie es mit vereinten Kräften schaffen können. Sogleich machen sich die Freundinnen gemeinsam an die Arbeit. Schnell stoßen die anderen Schüler dazu um mit anzupacken und Bald ist alles wieder hergerichtet. Da tauchen die Direktorinnen auf, Celestia verkündet das der Herbstball nun doch heute Stattfindet und man sich lieber mit dem umziehen beeilen soll. Nicht zu vergessen die Stimme für die Ballprinzessin abzugeben. Die Schülerschaft ist geschlossen für Twilight. Aus einem Nebenraum beobachtet Sunset heimlich das Geschehen und macht ihre Handlager zu Schnecke weil sie Glück hatten das die Trunhalle wieder vorzeigbar ist. Wen sie das nächste mal was durcheinander bringen sollen sie sich etwas zurückhalten. Den Sunset ist es genauso wichtig wie Twilight das der Ball heute Abend stattfindet. Die große Nacht Wieder in Raritys Laden fangen die Mädchen an, sich für den Ball in Schale zu werfen, mit umwerfenden Ergebnis. Zum Ball wird Stiel echt in einer Limousine vorgefahren. Da trifft auch Flash ein der noch mit Twilight sprechen möchte. Er weiß das sie nicht mit ihm gehen will aber vielleicht kann sie wenigstens einmal mit ihm tanzen. Twilight stellt richtig das ihr „nein“ nicht ihm galt. Sie würde gerne mit ihm tanzen. Alle haben Spaß auf der Party. Nur Twilight wundert sich das sie Sunset nirgends sieht. Rainbow vermutet das es ihr zu peinlich ist sich blicken zu lassen da klar ist das Twilight Erdrutsch artig gewonnen hat. Nun ist der große Moment gekommen und Direktorin Celestia verkündet die diesjährige Gewinnerin der Herbstball-Prinzessinkrone: Twilight Sparkle. Während Twilight auf die Bühne geht schleichen sich Snips und Snails im allgemeinen Freudentaumel herein. Feierlich krönt Celestia Twilight. Gerangel um die Krone In diesem Moment wird Spike von Snips und Snails entführt. Sofort nehmen die HuMane 6 die Verfolgung auf und kommen so zum Portal wo Sunset schon mit einem Vorschlaghammer wartet. thumb|250px|Sunset Shimmer, bereit das Portal zu zerstören Da er seinen Zweck erfüllt hat lässt sie Spike frei. Nu droht Sunset das Portal zu zerstören und damit Twilight in der Menschenwelt fest zu setzen wen sie nicht die Krone bekommt. Erschwerend hinzu kommt dass das Portal sich in einer Stunde schließt. Doch Twilight beleibt standhaft und sagt Nein. Sie hat gesehen was Sunset schon ohne Magie anrichtet. In Equestria wird man schon einen Weg finden auch ohne sie auszukommen. Was die Menschenwelt nicht kann wen sie in Sunsets Hände fällt. Sunset kann ruhig das Portal zerstören, die Krone bekommt sie nicht. Sunset erkennt das sie so nicht weiter kommt, lässt den Hammer fallen und bläst zum Angriff. Es kommt zum Handgemenge an dessen Ende Sunset die Krone ergattert und sich aufsetzt. Doch mit dem was jetzt kommt hat sie nicht gerechnet. Die Dämonenkönigin thumb|left|250px|Sunset Shimmer in ihrer dämonenähnlichen Form Die Magie der Krone verstärkt Sunsets Bösartigkeit und verwandelt sie unter Schmerzen in einen rasenden Dämon. Sie verwandelt Snips und Snails in Wesen ihrer Art, reist mit einem Handstreich die Wand der Eingangshalle ab und macht aus allen Schülern ihre willenlose Zombiearmee. Jetzt enthüllt Sunset das sie nie vorhatte das Protal zu zerstören. Sie will nämlich nicht die Schule sondern Equestria. Das kann Twilight erst recht nicht zulassen und stellt sich ihr entgegen. Sunset findet das nur lächerlich hat Twilight doch nichts. Nichts außer ihren neuen Freunden die ihr beistehen. Sunsets Geduld ist am Ende und sie feuert eine Energieladung ab um die Sechs auszulöschen. Die Magie der Freundschaft obsiegt Doch werden Sie zu Sunsets Überraschung von irgendwas Geschützt. Die Magie von Twilights Elemten hat sich mit dem verbunden was sie stärkt: Ehrlichkeit, Freundlichkeit, Lachen, Großzügigkeit, Treue und Magie. Während Twilight spricht verwandeln sich die Mädchen und nehmen Ponyzüge an. Equestria Girls 23.JPG|Applejack nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 24.JPG|Fluttershy nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 25.JPG|Pinkie Pie nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 26.JPG|Rarity nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 27.JPG|Rainbow Dash nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 28.JPG|Die Magie der Freundschaft Auch jetzt noch vereint die Krone das alles zur Magie der Freundschaft und die entfesseln die HuMane 6 nun. Als die Lichtschau vorbei ist sind alle wieder normal und Sunset findet sich am Grund eines Kraters wieder. thumb|200px|Die Freundinnen haben gesiegt Twilight verkündet, dass Sunset Shimmer nun keine Macht mehr hat und allen gezeigt hat, welches Wesen wirklich in ihr steckt. Sunset Shimmer entschuldigt sich Tränen überströmt bei allen Anwesenden und Twilight erklärt ihr, dass die Magie der Freundschaft nicht nur in Equestria existiert. Twilight stellt sie vor die Wahl: sie könne ewig allein bleiben oder sich Freunde suchen. Als Sunset Shimmer antwortet, sie wisse nichts über Freundschaft hilft Twilight ihr hoch, zeigt auf ihre Freundinnen und sagt, dass sie es ihr lehren können. thumb|left|250px|Die zweite KrönungDirektorin Celestia überreicht Twilight ihre Krone und erklärt das eine Wahre Prinzessin die Welt anführen kann in dem sie andere inspiriert zusammen zuhalten und hofft das Twilight diese Fähigkeit in sich erkannt hat. Das hat sie. Großer Jubel. Flash nutzt die Gelegenheit um, sichtlich angespannt, Twilight zu fragen ob es jetzt die richtige Zeit für ihren Tanz sei. Die zeit hat Twilight noch. Abschiedsparty Es wird groß gefeiert. Rainbow schnappt sich Scootaloo für einen Flug durch die Halle. Twilight verfällt allerdings wieder in ihr altes Ich und tanzt auf allen Vieren. Flash worauf Fläsch mit einsteigt. Die Freundinnen und Spike kommen zusammen und Photo Finish knipst ein Erinnerungsbild von ihnen. thumb|left|300px|Gruppenfoto Die Zeit für Twilights Aufbruch ist gekommen und die Freundinnen liegen sich in den Armen. Twilight vergewissert sich noch mal das sie sich gut um Sunset kümmern werden. Werden sie auch wen noch eine Entschuldigung für letztes Frühjahr schuldig ist. Twilight meint das sie sich für viles entschuldigen wird. Unterdessen verdonnert Vizedirektorin Luna Sunset Snips und Snails zum wieder Aufbau der Eingangshalle Twilight verabschiedet sich von ihren Freundinnen und geht zum Portal. Auf dem Weg meint Spike das die Krone der „Prinzessin“ gut steht. So langsam gewöhnt Twilight sich auch daran sie zu tragen und die Flügel sind auch kein Problem mehr. Den Twilight ist ja auf zwei Beinen gelaufen und musste Hände benutzen. Da wird es ein Klacks mit den Flügeln umzugehen. Gerade als Twilight durch das Protal ging schließt es sich und die zurückgebliebenen Freundinnen verlieren ihre Ohren und Flügel. Zurück in Equestria In Equestria warten indes Twilights Ponyfreundinnen und nehmen die Heimkehrenden herzlichst in Empfang. Als sich Prinzessin Celestia erkundigt wie es Sunset Shimmer geht meint Twilight, sie sei in guten Händen. Was bei Rainbow Dash die Frage auf wirft was den Hände seien. Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss haben alle viele Fragen an Twilight. Die sie auch beantworten wird wen sie sich ausgeruht hat, sie ist ziemlich fertig vom tanzen. thumb|left|200px|Twilight und Flash Sentry Da stößt sie wieder mit der Wache von der Begrüßung zusammen, welche nur meint, sie sollten aufhören, sich ständig anzurempeln. Als Twilight sich nach der Wache erkundigt erklärt Cadance das er erst seit kurzem dabei ist. Sein Name ist, denkt sie Flash. Ihre Freundinnen witzelten fortan, sie sei in die neue Wache verliebt. Als Twilight meint, sie kenne ihn doch gar nicht entgegnete Pinkie Pie er erinnere sie nur an jemanden aus der anderen Welt und fasste das Geschehene in der gleichen Weise zusammen wie ihre Menschen-Doppelgängerin vor ihr. Als Twilight fragt wie sie darauf kommt, sagte sie es sei nur so ein Gefühl. Während die anderen verwirrt sind gibt sich Twilight schönen Gedanken hin. Galerie Erstausstrahlung Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung dieses Films war am 3. August 2013 um 17 Uhr auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodeon und wurde am nächsten Tag um 13:30 Uhr wiederholt. Diese Termine fielen zeitlich ungünstig, da während des gesamten Wochenendes mit der GalaCon in Ludwigsburg (Deutschland) und der BronyCon in Baltimore (USA) große Konkurrenzveranstalltungen stattfanden. Eine Ausstrahlung des Films auf den Konferenzen war rechtlich nicht möglich und wegen der ausschließlich deutschsprachigen Zielgruppe nicht angebracht. Der Film selber wurde ohne Werbeunterbrechung ausgestrahlt. Dabei wurden wie üblich alle Lieder übersetzt. Für das Titellied, welches ein Remix des Fernsehintros war, wurden zwei Zeilen neu geschrieben, damit sie inhaltlich passten. Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:47: Die entfaltende Pinkie Pie macht die Selben Geräuschen wie ein Transformer beim transformieren. *Z. 11:04: Ein Hund ist gezeichnet im Stiel der Serie Pound Puppies von 2010. *Z. 12:43: Der Beginn von This Strange World ähnelt dem von „Call me Maybe“ von Carly Rae Jepsen. *Z. 20:23: Wie Fluttershy die verschiedenen Schülergruppierungen in der Cafeteria beschreibt spiegelt eine Szene im Film Girls Club von 2004. *Z. 20:27: Der Schädel ist eine Anspielung auf Yorick aus Hamlet von William Shakespear. *Z. 38:06 Die Musik bei Twilights und Rainbows Fußball-Match ähnelt "A Little Lexx Conversation" von Elvis Presley. *Z. 42:26: Der Beginn des Cafeteria Songs ähnelt dem des Songs "We Will Rock You" von Queen. *Z. 57:04 Fluttershys Deckung vor dem Besen spiegelt eine Szene aus der Fernsehserie Arrested Development von 2003. *Z. 01:15:49: Sweetie Belle tanzt ähnlich wie Tsukasa Hiiragi im Intro vom Lucky Star Anime von 2007. Scootaloo tanzt den Chicken Dance. Einen kleinen Anspielung auf Babysitter Fluttershy, worin sie von Apple Bloom Hünchen genannt wurde. *Z. 01:43:17: Als die Schüler von Sunsets Bann erlöst werden, durchströmt die Energie sie, wie die Macht der Bundeslade die bösen Soldaten im Film Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes von 1981. *Z. 01:46:06: Micro Chips tanzt den "Invisible horse Dance" aus Gangnam Style. Trivia *In den USA hatte der Film seine Prämieren im Kino. *My Little Pony – Equestria Girls ist der erste Kinofilm, welcher in der 4. Generation von MLP spielt. *Der Film beginnt und endet in Equestria. Der Hauptteil spielt jedoch in der heutigen Menschenwelt an der Canterlot High, *Eine Neuheit innerhalb dieser Generation. Einige Ponys aus Equestria kommen ebenfalls, in Menschengestalt, vor. Darunter die sechs Hauptfiguren, Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna, DJ Pon-3 und der Schönheitsfleckenklub, *Der Film ist gespickt mit Zitaten aus der Fernsehserie. Navboxen en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) ru:My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии it:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls pt:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls gl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls sv:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls uk:My Little Pony: Дівчата з Еквестрії Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film) Kategorie:Filme